Nowadays, foldable beds have become increasingly popular. A foldable bed generally includes a foldable bed frame having sub-frames and support legs, and a mattress placed on the foldable bed frame. Of many current foldable bed frames such as the one illustrated in FIG. 1, legs 102 are usually placed below lateral bar 104. Pieces 106 for supporting sub-frames are disposed on both sides of the lateral bar. Pieces 106 do not form any contact with the legs, and are suspended with the lower portion hanging free. As a result, during the course of use, pieces 106 tend to bend, making the bed frame unstable and unsafe to use and reducing the lifetime of the bed frame.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for supporting leg assemblies, and foldable bed frames that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.